until_dawnunchartedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah
Hannah Washington is a non-playable character and the revealed main antagonist of Until Dawn. She was the older twin sister of Beth and the younger sister of Josh Washington. She was voiced and motion captured by actress Ella Lentini. Full Name Hannah Washington Nickname Han (by Emily) Actor Ella Lentini Gender Female Age 18 (Prologue) 19 Appearance Hair Brown Eye Color Brown Complexion Tanned Outfit Black top, dark jeans, brown leather boots Accessories Glasses, heart-shaped locket About Debut Prologue Occupation College Student (Formerly) Love interest(s) Mike Family Bob Washington - Father Melinda Washington - Mother Josh Washington - Brother Beth Washington - Twin sister (Deceased) Death Chapter 10 Cause of Death Burned to death in the lodge explosion (as a Wendigo) Status Deceased Hannah is a young adult with medium-shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Hannah's height is 5'8" (172cm) and her weight is 110 lbs, the same as Beth, as stated in her "missing" poster. She wears onyx-black rectangular glasses, blue jeans and a black blouse. She has a dark caramel complexion. After Beth finds her in the woods, she wears Beth's fuchsia winter coat. She has a tattoo of a black butterfly on her upper right arm, which she got after taking a magazine compatibility test that advised her to do something reckless in order to get Mike's attention, such as getting a tattoo or running away from home. Hannah also wears a heart-shaped locket with a picture of her and Beth. Personality At the beginning of the game, Hannah had a crush on Mike. Based on her diary and her actions in the prologue, she is seen as being very trusting towards others. Her twin sister refers to her as being 'naive'. Hannah's near-obsessive crush on Mike and the lengths she goes to in an attempt to get him to notice her suggest she is rather insecure and tries her best to be appreciated by others. Given the results of the compatibility test, she is probably the opposite of Mike in terms of personality, who generally comes across as bold and outgoing. Until Dawn Biography Hannah is the second child of the Washington family, being the twin sister of Beth and the younger sister of Josh. Appearing to be rather naive, Hannah hopelessly crushes on her friend Mike, whom she specifically hopes to see when she, Josh and Beth invite their friends over to the lodge for a weekend of fun. By then, it was revealed that she had finished her senior year of high school. Hannah, along with Beth, disappeared in February 2014. The police searched high and wide, but despite their best efforts, the sisters are still missing, presumed dead. ☀''Visit'' The Wendigos page for a timeline of Hannah as the Wendigo, and how she appeared in previous chapters. Hannah has shown throughout the game that she preyed upon those that pranked her a year ago. As the survivors attempt to survive the night, she can kill Ashley, Emily, Matt, Chris, Josh, and Jessica before the final confrontation, depending on the player's actions. In the finale, she may kill Josh. If the Scrawled Journal was found, she will recognize him and spare him while Mike hides in fear. After entering the lodge, Hannah begins to fight with two other Wendigos that broke in before her and chased Sam and Mike. One of the fights result in Hannah haphazardly throwing a Wendigo across the room, causing it to land against the fireplace, creating a gas leak. In the lodge, she may kill Sam, Mike, Ashley or Emily. With Sam's acknowledgement of the gas leak, she and Mike then decide to ignite the gas leak with a broken light bulb to destroy the lodge, ultimately killing the Wendigos as the group barely escapes the lodge in time, just as a rescue helicopter arrives. Death * Depending on the player's choices in Chapter 10, Sam or Mike will light the cabin on fire, causing an explosion, which kills Hannah and the other Wendigos left in the lodge.